Mephisto
Mephisto '''was a powerful Nephalem whose origin were unknown other then he has been agreed that he was some kind of Angel before he became a demon. He ruled a fiery pocket dimension created by Satan that he called "Hell" or "Hades" even thought it wasn't hell. Mephisto calls his extra-dimensional realm "hell" in order to exploit Earth human beings' belief in a single being of absolute evil, who is often referred to as Satan, who rules such a realm. He also became the second King Of Hell after Satan mysterious disappeared for over 20 centuries. Allowing people to believe him to be Satan himself. Biography The birth date, birthplace, and most of the history of Mephisto '''is never categorically confirmed. Due to information in history being lost over time, due to the fact that they several different story being told about his origins by Angels,Demons & others including that he was the Devil himself the possibility that Mephisto doesn't remember his life before becoming a Demon saying once that he hardly remembers his early life before he became hot shit. All that is known is that he was some kind of angel in his early life possible a falling since his name is a shortened form of Mephistopheles, the name given to the devil in the Faust legends and of a possible fallen angel. Though they are several theories behind his origins. One possible version of his past is provided during the six-season episode "The Mephisto Hypothesis. When it is snow that he was a solider named Elijah the son of general Severus that became a traitor gave out important informing about Heaven to Satan for greed that Satan turn on made insane and turned into a demon. Still this one version of events is only one possibility and may be his true background. Rise To Power Years after Mephisto was known he quickly became a high raking demon slowly becoming the chief of all demons becoming Satan right hand man next to The Demon. He became known as the deal maker being the main demon to buy souls. Becoming King Of Hell. One Day Satan disappeared from Hell with no trace of what happen to him and hell want crazy after woulds. 1,000,000 B.C. Taking on the form of a snake, Mephisto appeared before a young man belonging to a tribe of mammoth-riding early humans, who had been slaughtered by a Wendigo. Mephisto offered the man the power to avenge his people in exchange for guessing his name, and bonded him to a Spirit of Vengeance to make him the first Ghost Rider. First Born TBA 987 A.D. In the year 987 A.D., seven members of a druid cult made a deal with Mephisto in exchange for immortality; they had agreed to funnel souls into his realm. Over the subsequent millennium, the mages acquired great wealth and became the board members of a London-based corporation named Mys-Tech. To pay their debt to Mephisto, the Mys-Tech board plotted to take over the world and kill vast numbers of innocents. Trivia * Mephisto is the main antagonist of the TV show Ghost Rider alongside Satan. Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Criminals